Throughout history, physical activity has been a crucial aspect of everyday life. As humans are physically active, their muscles are strengthened and endurance increased. However, modern society has reduced the amount of physical activity needed to survive. Therefore, many humans exercise to maintain physical fitness. Often, this exercise includes various routines performable on dedicated devices.
Typically, exercise machines are designed to perform a limited number of exercise routines. A person desiring to perform many exercise routines may require membership to a gym just to have access to the multitude of necessary exercise machines necessary to work various muscle groups. Gym memberships can be costly, but purchasing and maintaining all the machines that would be required by a gym is even more costly.
Some users attempt to forgo gym membership by purchasing home exercise equipment. However, many home exercise machines fail to provide a wide range of motion, flexibility of exercise routines performable on the machine, and customizability of the machine to a user. Home exercise machines also typically fail to isolate and stabilize muscles being worked during an exercise routine. Many home exercise machines lack an ability to train in multiple planes of motion, instead encouraging repeated exercises that target isolated muscle groups.
What is needed is an exercise device that substantially eliminates the need of numerous discrete exercise machines. What is needed is an exercise device that is adjustable to accommodate a user. What is needed is an exercise device that is at least partially collapsible to facilitate storage of the device.